Born to Die (JohnLock)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Sherlock se enfrentará al misterio del cadáver de un hombre corriente asesinado a plena luz del día, pero que encierra dentro de si un enorme secreto. Un hombre en las sombras, con buenos conocimientos en armas y anatomía, pondrá en jaque al intelecto del detective y hará peligrar los lazos de la relación que tiene Sherlock con el Doctor Watson.


**Bueno, el oneshot al final no va a ser tal y lo voy a repartir en varios capítulos así que, a ver como sale. Todo está basado en mi experiencia en Londres, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle en primera instancia, y a la BBC por la serie "Sherlock"**

**Imagen de perfil: _ (No he visto nombre del autor, estaba en un blogspot, el título de la imagen es hugs.) _**

**Capítulo 1: Han matado a un hombre**

Aquel tipo apareció muerto a la vista de todos un 23 de diciembre. Fue una niña ,hija de unos turistas asiaticos, la que alertó a los guardias de Russell Street. Se acordonó la zona de entrada al Museo Británico y las negras verjas se cerraron al público. Todo quedó desierto de curiosos, a excepción de la policia británica y varios miembros de Scotland Yard. Entre aquellos oficiales, Lestrade se encontraba examinando el cuerpo de la víctima. Su pelo canoso revuelto por la acción del viento húmedo de Londres y su gabán negro, eran su principal rasgo distintivo de los otros dos oficiales que se encontraban apoyados en el capó de un coche patrulla, examinando desde lejos la fachada neoclásica del archivo histórico. Se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que se devanaba los sesos, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación para la muerte de aquel ordinario sujeto sin interés. El cadáver vestía un desgastado traje de tweet, unos zapatos negros lustrosos y unas gafas negras de pasta. Nada parecía indicar que aquel hombre hubiese hecho tratos con la mafia, o con el tráfico de obras de arte u órganos. Ni siquiera iba armado. Así que, ¿cual podría ser el motivo de que yaciese inerte en el frío pavimento de Londres? ¿Qué intenciones tenía su asesino poniendo el fruto de su crueldad a la vista de los transeuntes? Nada parecía tener sentido, y sin embargo, su instinto algo atrofiado de sabueso, le estaba alertando de que algo oscuro estaba detrás de todo aquello. Algo, cuyo campo de investigación era incapaz de abarcar.

Detestaba tener que llamarle pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Solo había un hombre en toda la capital capaz de encontrar, en un trozo de tierra de la suela de un zapato, la evidencia de un crímen. Si ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes podía encontrar sentido a que un hombre anticuadamente ataviado hubiese sido asesinado a plena luz del día, nadie podría hacerlo. Con un mohín de descontento, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un teléfono móvil negro. Tecleó la marcación rápida y cuando la línea se vio interrumpida por un chasquido y una voz ronca, que escupió el apellido de Holmes como si hubiese esputado veneno, Lestrade anunció:

-Soy yo. Tienes que venir inmediatamente a Russell Street. Han matado a un hombre.

* * *

><p>Sherlock no había podido dormir aquella noche. Se había pasado todas esas horas muertas deambulando por su estudio en el 211B de Baker Street, sin dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto que era un viejo conocido de sus noches en vela. El escándalo de Magnussen se había convertido en algo lejano y había dejado aparcadas sus pesquisas durante un tiempo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así pues nunca antes se había apartado de un caso hasta llegar al final. Sin embargo, por alguna razón,, ( que el sabía pero que no quería reconocer), había decidido anteponer su salud mental a toda esa locura, concluyendo que incluso el detective más inteligente y avispado conocido en el mundo, a veces necesita una vacaciones.<p>

Estaba equivocado. Su encierro en sí mismo, había supuesto el afloramiento de sus demonios internos nuevamente, interrumpiendo su sueño o privándole del hambre que un ser humano corriente hubiera sentido al acercarse la señora Hudson hasta la mesa, con un plato humeante de carne de buey o un agradable té de las cinco. Era la misma sensación de falta de apetito que había experimentado cuando Irene Adler había decidido hacer acto de presencia en su vida, con una diferencia: no era su vida la que había sido alterada por una mujer, sino la de John. Su preocupación y la clausura en su cuarto por ello, venía porque Watson había vuelto al 211B, destrozado, humillado y con el ánimo hundido.

Razonablemente, su compañero de aventuras había vuelto con Holmes en busca de un afecto que el detective se veía incapaz de ofrecerle. De ahí que Sherlock hubiese optado por encerrarse en su estudio, evitando así tener que elaborar una situación de consuelo y de protocolo social en los que no creía. Decidió entregarse por completo, a la búsqueda de teoremas científicos sin resolver durante el día y por la noche, a pensar sin parar en los decimales del numero Pi o la proporción áurea. Los números no le pedían un hombro sobre el que llorar.

Esa noche fue diferente. Se olvidó de las Matemáticas y todos los hemisferios de su cerebro se centraron en la figura de John Watson. Trataba de volver a su ciencia, pero la carne es débil. Por mucho que quisiera encerrar en lo más profundo sus emociones y sentimientos más primarios, estos se liberaban de su jaula de lógica y discurrían por un torrente que no le gustaba nada a Sherlock. Todo lo que pensaba estaba relacionado con la felicidad de volver a tener al médico entre las paredes del piso compartido, cerca de él. Se sentía bien porque Mary había recibido su merecido por haber tratado de engañar a John y el había vuelto con el único ser en quien podría confiar para siempre.

Incluso, sentía algo más que solo con Irene había podido ver y que no había podido explicar. Iba más allá de todo el misterio que destilaba la mujer, toda aquella sensualidad que una vez casi llegó a nublar su capacidad deductiva y empírica. Watson era como una figura de fidelidad, corriente. El representante perfecto de un ser humano feliz en la ignorancia, sin la condena de llevar siempre la razón o de tener la maniática necesidad de fijarse en los detalles más insignificantes a cada segundo.

Sherlock podía ver y controlar todo lo científicamente probable. Era su mejor arma contra el crímen, pero tambien su mayor tortura. Todos esos detalles no le aportaban nada a su persona. Eran pruebas para dar con el arma de un asesinato, con el mismo asesino o con la prueba de una amenaza de muerte. Pero estaban sujetas al fenómeno de causa-efecto y para él, no suponían ningún aprendizaje interno. Leía pero no podía retener nada que valiera la pena. Siempre estancado en el mundo de las cosas escritas, predecibles, condenadas a un fin sin remedio.

John, por otro lado, era una persona cargada con experiencias de la vida. Un ser emocional que no solo había aprendido el arte de la medicina, sino que había aprendido a tratar con las personas. Había vivido una guerra, un amor y un desamor. Había reído, llorado, compartido crackers de navidad con la señora Hudson, etc. A pesar de todos esos altibajos emocionales, de todos los traumas pasados, Watson se levantaba cada mañana para seguir hacia delante. Sherlock siempre se había burlado de todo aquello, diciendo que eso no era lo importante de la vida, pero esa noche, no estaba del todo seguro. No podía reprimir sus pensamientos por él, era inevitable que después de todas las experiencias que habían vivido hubiese surgido una relación muy fuerte. Había caído en el embrujo que había jurado ignorar. ¿Cómo podía haber sabiduría en una emoción tan turbulenta como lo era enamorarse? Y él, que había vivido la mitad de experiencias que John, no tenía ese escudo protector contra las emociones negativas que trataban de herirle. Por ello estaba encerrado, tratando de darle un sentido lógico a el rencor y los celos que se habían formado en su corazón cuando Mary y John fueron marido y mujer, y al sentimiento de traición que había ido acompañado de la vuelta a Baker Street de su mejor amigo. Le habían tratado como un pelele y su orgullo irracional, se había adueñado de sus funciones cerebrales.

Llegó en amanecer pero Sherlock estaba tan absorto en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que la luz había empezado a colarse por el amplio ventanal del despacho, incidiendo en su violín que descansaba sobre una pequeña banqueta con respaldo, cerca de la chimenea de la alcoba. Tenía una extraña manía que no obedecía a la lógica que regía el resto de sus acciones.: todas las noches tenía que dejar el violín en esa misma silla y a la salida del sol, se levantaba para apartarlo de los rayos solares. Pero se había olvidado por completo pues se encontraba mirando distraido el ir y venir del tráfico londinense bajo aquel cielo plomizo tan característico de la ciudad portuaria.

Se sirvió lo que quedaba de una botella de whisky escocés para tratar de aplacar su sed y se lo bebió de un trago, sin saciarse. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho y necesitaba más. Tal vez podría pedirle a la señora Hudson que fuera a comprar pero había ordenado tajantemente que no se le molestara y no quería ver el rostro de aflicción de la pobre señora al contemplarle.

Alguien llamó a la puerta dos veces de forma tímida. Sherlock se sobresaltó, pero se recompuso rapidamente. Podría haber fingido dormir para no tener que lidiar con una situación conflictiva, pero su grado de alcohol en sangre no era el suficiente para una actuación creíble, así que se arriesgo y dijo:

-Vuelve a la cama, John.- no le costó averiguar quién trataba de importunarle, debido al sonido y la frecuencia de sus pasos subiendo por la escalera del piso.

-No voy a irme hasta que no abras la puerta y hablemos.- el médico parecía afligido por algo, su tono de voz lo dejaba entrever. Parecía que él tampoco había podido pegar ojo.

-Te sugiero que te ahorres esa diatriba hacia mi que tienes pensada y vuelvas a dormir. Ahora no tengo las respuestas a tus posibles preguntas.- respondió Sherlock, arisco.

-Parece que tú tampoco has dormido bien. Y no voy a hablar mal de nadie, solo quiero tu compañía para tratar...una cosa.- el nerviosismo de John salió a la luz y eso despertó la curiosidad de Sherlock, que se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta de su despacho. No debía mostrar su interés, por lo que en su lugar dibujo una mueca de contrariedad en las comisuras de su boca de finos y prietos labios, agrietados por la falta de hidratación.

John llevaba un jersey negro y unos pantalones grises de chandal como ropa para dormir. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y la rojez de sus ojos indicaba que había estado llorando los días que Sherlock se había encerrado para evitar su presencia en la casa.

-Mira, Sherlock. Sé que te sientes molesto porque haya vuelto después de que me advirtieras de mi falta de cabeza. Pero quiero que sepas que ya no hace falta que me evites.- anunció John llevándose un dedo a la boca para morderse lo poco que le quedaba de uña.

Sherlock le miró inquisitivo y se permitió carcajearse ante él.

-Pareces seguro de que me haya encerrado por culpa tuya. Creo que no deberías darte tanta importancia como para considerarte un agente que afecte de lleno a mi acomodada vida en Baker Street.- contestó Sherlock con desdén mal disimulado. Pero en realidad, tenía razón. Él era la causa de su enfermiza vigilia. Intentaba que no se viera, pero John en ese sentido, en leer las emociones de la gente, era algo más ducho que el propio detective.

-He decidido dejar Baker Street.- dijo John con rotunda determinación.

Algo se rompió en el interior de Holmes, que sintió como algo pesado comprimía sus pulmones y no le dejaba respirar. Quería gritarle a John que en qué demonios estaba pensando para planear algo así. Que cómo se le ocurría sugerir tal catástrofe para su paz interior. Pero lo único que le salió fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Muy bien...¿Cuándo quieres marcharte?-preguntó Sherlock con el desprecio implícito en la pregunta. Le despacharía. Así sin más. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos...

John sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón al ver el gesto de represión emotiva que Sherlock se estaba esforzando en mostrarle y bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado doloroso.

-Mañana.-respondió el doctor.- Sé que he sido un estúpido volviendo aquí. Pero quiero enmendar mi error y me marcharé para no molestarte más. No tendrás que hacer ninguna función social conmigo nunca más. No tendrás que encerrarte más aquí.

-Bien.- Sherlock le dio la espalda un momento a John, pues su máscara se estaba a punto de quebrar.- Je, me sorprende que todavía sigas con la certeza de que tú significas algo para mí. Sólo hemos sido simples compañeros de piso así que no sé qué tengo que opinar respecto a eso. Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La tensión era palpable. Ambos estaban a punto de gritarse y sin embargo trataban de que la tristeza y la rabia no fluyesen. Era un panorama espantoso, pensó John, dolido por la declaración de su compañero.

-¿Entonces...no te importa?.-preguntó el médico.

-En absoluto.- respondió el detective, encogiéndose de hombros. -Soy la persona más inteligente de Gran Bretaña, así que veo tu decisión muy acertada. Considero inteligente que te marches y que no hagamos un drama de esto. No merece la pena tratar de arreglar algo que no tiene solución.

-Sherlock, parece mentira que digas tú eso.- John detestaba cuando Sherlock contribuía a agrandar su ego con afirmaciones como esas. Pero lo que más detestaba era cuando trataba de negar algo que jamás había hecho con tal de mantener su opinión y su orgullo intactos. Era un mezquino sin remedio.- Siempre dices que todo tiene solución, que nada permanece escondido para siempre.

-No la vida. La vida no tiene solución,salvo la muerte. No puedo saber que decisiones vas a tomar. Sólo puedo ver el daño que ya está hecho y por muchas previsiones que pueda hacer sobre tu conducta y tus actos, no siempre voy a tener claras tus intenciones.-contestó Sherlock convencido de su respuesta.

-Sherlock...-casi gimió John de angustia por ver que la situación solo empeoraba

-Márchate, John. Déjame solo.- se dio la vuelta de nuevo para cerrarle a John la puerta en las narices y se dejó caer en el suelo enmoquetado. Sólo deseaba que los días pasaran, poder conciliar el sueño y dormir eternamente. Los demás no merecían la pena, pensaba. Tarde o temprano te acaban traicionando. Y John, a pesar de que había sido el hombre más notable que había podido conocer hasta la fecha, había caído en su instinto de salir corriendo cuando algo se torcía. Pero, ¿no erá lo que él mismo había estado haciendo esos días encerrándose con llave? ¿Huir de un problema de gravedad?

Súbitamente, el teléfono móvil sonó, sacando a Sherlock de sus cabilaciones. Cuando vio el nombre de Lestrade en la pantalla, tuvo la tentación de descolgarlo únicamente para gritarle un par de insultos indecorosos al agente de Scotland Yard. Pero todos estaban al tanto de su retiro, de modo que si le llamaba, tenía que ser por algo importante.

-Holmes.-contestó simplemente.

-Soy yo. Tienes que venir inmediatamente a Russell Street. Han matado a un hombre.-apremió Lestrade.

-Se te informó de mi retiro debidamente. Apáñatelas tu solo, ya eres todo un hombrecito.- se burló Sherlock, con las pocas fuerzas de su sarcasmo que le quedaban.

-No te hubiera llamado de haber resuelto el caso. Para que lo sepas, he podido llevar a juicio a tres peligrosos criminales esta semana sin tu ayuda.- replicó Lestrade a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Te has equivocado de número entonces. A quien tienes que llamar es a tu madre para que te de unas palmaditas en la espalda y te diga, "buen trabajo, hijo mío. Ten, toma un poco de pastel".- dijo Sherlock emulando la voz de una anciana.

-Voy a ignorar que has intentado burlarte de mi utilizando a mi madre...porque estás loco de atar y aún no han encontrado una cura para tu problema.- dijo Lestrade suspirando.-Pero tienes que venir.

-¿Cómo voy a ir? ¿Y si te contagio? Todavía no han encontrado cura a mi problema, ¿no es lo que acabas de decir?

-¡Sherlock!-exclamó Lestrade, haciendo ejercicios de paciencia como contar hasta diez y tratar de no explotar por la ira.- Hay un hombre tirado en frente del Museo y no tiene rastros de ningún tipo de forcejeo o evidencia de demuestre que lo han matado. Su cuerpo está postrado con la forma de una cruz, es todo muy extraño, y el Brittish Museum tiene que reabrir sus puertas. Así que por favor, ¿serías tan amable de venir?

Sherlock se quedó un rato mirando a la nada. Si algo podía hacer que dejase de pensar en John durante un buen periodo de tiempo, eso era un caso sin pies ni cabeza.

-Tomaré un taxi así que tardaré un poco.- concluyó y colgó el teléfono sin dejar a Lestrade ninguna opción de réplica.


End file.
